Janelle's Survivor: Libya
Survivor: Libya is the seventh season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on July 6, 2013. The season featured 16 brand new castaways chosen through the normal application process. The twist this season was Tribe Shepherd, where each day a member of each of the two tribes was appointed as the "Tribe Shepherd". This person received several perks such as Immunity, an extra vote to use at Tribal Council and a clue to finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. They were allowed to keep the power for up to two days before handing the power to another member of the tribe. There were two tribes: Tripoli, wearing red-colored buffs, and Zawiya, wearing green-colored buffs. Both were named after Libyan cities. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Dan K.' 17, Light Green | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam C.' 16, Black | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ray L.' 13, Light Green | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Luis L.' 16, Gold | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jarrod L.' 21, Orange | | | style="background:darkgrey;" | | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Eoin Q.' 14, Red | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Neil R.' 17, Red | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan P.' 20, Silver | | |rowspan=10 | |10 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Rich M.' 17, Light Green | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Amanda P.' 15, Black | | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Hillary C.' 17, Blue | | | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Miles B.' 17, Light Green | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jeremy B.' 15, Orange | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ty M.' 17, Orange | | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Danielle M.' 20, Black | | | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'John Z.' 21, Silver | | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Rich played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Neil, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. John played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Danielle, therefore one vote cast against her did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Rich played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Neil, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. Episode 1: "I Don't Know Where I Stand" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "Cuckoo For Coco Pops" *'Immunity Challenge:' Teddy Bear Madness – The tribes had to race to collect three teddy bears from a ball pit whilst tackling many obstacles. The first tribe to bring back three bears won. Episode 3: "We Don't Need To Cheat To Kick Their Asses" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 4: "Get a Grip Girl" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (object, noun) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Episode 5: "Numbers on Both Sides" *'Immunity Challenge:' Diver Down – The tribes had to race to collect ten coconuts, all having either a letter or being empty, and the first tribe to correctly guess the word being spelled win Immunity. Episode 6: "I Never Go Out Without a Fight - Never!" *'Immunity Challenge:' Blog Wars – The tribes' blog with the most votes in a certain time limit won the immunity challenge. Episode 7: "Might As Well Snuff My Torch Now" *'Immunity Challenge:' Minority Rules – In a switch-around of the challenge Majority Rules, those who answered in the Minority move on, whilst those who answer in the Majority are eliminated. Episode 8: "They Are Gonna Burn In Hell" *'Immunity Challenge:' Bobbing For Idols – The players were given the choice of three idols with various amounts of points. The castaway with the most points at the end of 10 rounds won the immunity challenge. Episode 9: "Survivor Is All About Numbers" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point towards immunity, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. Episode 10: "There Are Bigger Targets" *'Immunity Challenge:' Karma Seeker – The players were given a number of Karma, and in order to win a point they had to find a user with or near to this amount of Karma and have the closest answer. Episode 11: "" *'Immunity Challenge:' The Moving Game – The final six had to participate in a challenge where they had to keep there mouse moving for as long as possible. Whoever managed to move for the longest won immunity. Episode 12: "" *'Immunity Challenge:' Get Your Float – The contestants had to become the first player to reach their own personal island by completing puzzles at three different stations along the way. Episode 13: Finale *'Immunity Challenge:' Survivor Election – The final three contestants participated in a poll where the person with the highest percentage won the final immunity competition, and the ultimate decision in who gets third place. Voting history } | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- !colspan="11"| |- |rowspan="2"| Tribe Shepherd: |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |colspan="2" | |colspan="2" rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |- |colspan="2" | |colspan="2" |colspan="2" |- | Shepherd's Vote | | | | | | | | | | |} Rich played the Hidden Immunity Idol on Neil, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. Jeremy played the Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Trivia Returning castaways So far, no players from Survivor: Libya have returned for any other season.